Till Death Do We Apart
by aCiD bLaCk ChErRy
Summary: Namine, the girl next door Roxas, the punk king Olette, the spoilt brat. Expect sad endings! KH 2shot. NaminexRoxasxOlette
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here's another KH twoshot that I'm hoping you all will like. And sorry I had to make Olette sound so much like a whore but I had no choice! No flames please! Throw chocolates at me instead!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, characters from KH or anything else mentioned in this story.

Summary: Namine, the girl next door, Roxas, the Skater Boy, Olette, the spoilt princess. Expect really sad endings!

Pure Angel of War presents

_Till Death Do We Apart_

Namine x Roxas x Olette

_Just look at the stars, and imagine we're under the same sky_

**Olette's POV**

Namine was always a geek. A loser. She always wore a white dress and the geekiest glasses ever. Her blond hair was usually a mess. Unlike me.

I was practically queen of popularity. I dominated the school. So what was she to ME? Nothing but a speck of dust. Until one day.

**Namine's POV**

Olette always seemed nice in public, but when we were alone, she was horrible. So I always stayed out of her way. I felt okay with the way I was. The lonely geek who always draws into her little sketch pad. The girl next door.

But for once in my life, I actually decided to change. It all started when I first saw him. Roxas had always been popular. He was always surrounded by his little circle of friends, Riku, Hayner, Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Axel. Roxas was practically the king of skaters. But he didn't seem like all the other popular people. He seemed like a lonely soul, surrounded by strangers that he thought he knew. As if he could be a really nice person.

And that's why I decided to change my whole life.

**Roxas's POV**

I was sitting in class pretending to listen to Riku's constant blabbering. All my friends ever talked about was themselves and nothing else. If it wasn't about them, it was about Olette and all her other girls.

Suddenly, this angel walks into the class. She had beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a plain white skirt that made her face seem to glow. Oh, that radiant skin. She was the most beautiful thing that ever set foot on earth. Then I realized, it was Namine. The girl who was always nice to me. The girl who helped me so much but I still neglected to notice.

She caught me starting at her. She blushed and giggled. She sat down in her seat and the class started.

_After school_

I waited outside the class till Namine came out. It felt like forever. I finally saw her in the crowd.

"Namine." I called.

"Roxas?"

"Yay, you still remember me!"

"Ya." She giggled. "Who could forget?"

"So, erm..you..errr...wanna go for a drink?" I stuttered. _Smooth, Roxas. VERY smooth. _

"Really?" She smiled. Oh that beautiful smile! I stared at it with a goofy smile on my face.

"Erm...Roxas?" She said.

"Erm...er..ya! Let's go now!" I snapped back into reality.

So we jumped into my car and we went to Italia, the best restaurant in town.

**Olette's POV**

I watched Namine and Roxas drive off. How dare she steal MY man!

_A/N: Just to make it clear, Roxas and Olette were not together in the first place._

**Roxas's POV**

We chatted alot. Apparently, she and I had a lot in common.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" She asked.

"Erm..sure."

"Close your eyes."

"Don't kiss me, okay?" I said.

"Why would I kiss you?" She asked.

"I dunno. Most girls would."

"I wouldn't kiss you on the first date even if you were the hottest guy on earth." She giggled. I like that in a girl. Heck, I like everything about her. " Now, close your eyes already!"

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for her.

" Okay, now keep your eyes closed and count to ten."

"1, 2, 3...10." I opened my eyes and Namine was gone. A piece of paper was in front of me. On it written:

019-2378788

_A/N: Don't do anything with this number because it is just some random phone number!_

In Roxas's room

I dialed the number and waited for Namine to pick up.

**Namine's POV**

I was doing my homework when the phone rang.

"Hello, Namine speaking."

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

"Roxas?"

"Hehe, so? What do'ya say?"

"Roxas," I bit my lip and and twirled a strand of my hair. "I--"

"Your beautiful soul, yeah." He quickly sang. "You might need time to think it over. But I'm just moving forward, I'll ease your mind, If you giveme the chance, I'll never make you cry, c'mon let's try."

"I--" I was speechless. This king of punks, was singing to me! ME!!

"Am I crazy, for loving you, Baby do you think, you could want me too, I don't wanna waste your time. Do you see things, the way I do. I just wanna know, if you feel it too, There is nothing left to hide.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your, beautiful soul. Yeah."

"Roxas, you're wonderful." I murmured.

"When do you think I can see you again?"

"You mean..."

"How about we go see a movie?"

"How about Friday."

"Pick you up at eight."

And at that, we hung up. Oh my gawd! This is the best day of my life!

Friday

**Roxas's POV**

"I knocked on the door and waited. I was so eager to see her again, I felt like kicking the door down. Thank God I never got to that. The door opened to reveal Namine in a blue dress. Pearls surrounded her neck. One thing I loved about her most was that Namine never used make up. None at all. None of those things to cover her real beauty. Pure. Yes, that's what she was, pure. Not like all those other girls. They were all fakers.

"I-I'm speechless."

"You're too sweet, Roxas." She blushed. I opened the car door for her and we drove to the cinema. We watched Scary Movie 4. Pretty much 'cos we both loved comedies. The theater was overcrowded. But I got us two perfect seats.

Halfway through the movie, I finally found the guts to put a hand on her shoulder.

**Namine's POV**

I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Finally, I dared to lean my head onto his shoulder.

**Axel's POV**

I was going into the theater with Riku. Once we sat down, I saw a familiar mess of blond hair in front of me. It was Roxas for sure. But there was a head of neat blond hair leaning on his shoulder. It was a GIRL! I HAD TO FIND OUT WHO!

After the movie ended, Riku left and I tried to follow Roxas and the girl. I only caught a glimpse of them before they left.

The next day at school

**Roxas's POV**

"So who's the lucky lady?" Axel asked exitedly when we reached my locker.

"What do you mean?" I said as I grabbed my books.

"You know, the girl I saw you with in the cinema!"

"YOU SAW?!"

"What can I say? I love Scary Movie."

"Fine" I said. I gestured for him to come closer. " It's...Namine."

"I KNEW IT!! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL--"

"NO!! Don't! Not so soon anyways."

"Ok." Axel said. "My lips are sealed."

"You're the best, you know that, Axel?" I said as we walked off to our next class.

"Heheh. You don't know HOW long I've been waiting for you to get a girlfriend."

**Olette's POV**

I was walking to my next class when I overheard Axel saying Roxas was dating NAMINE!!!

I was so angry. If I can't have Roxas, NO ONE CAN!!

**Roxas's POV**

After dating for at least a month, it wasn't exactly a secret anymore. Pretty much 'cos Selphie caught us making out one night in the park.

Namine being Namine, was publicity shocked. Especially 'cos of the fan girls, who wouldn't leave us alone. So during the holidays, I decided to take her to a Japanese resort.

"Are you sure about this, Roxas?" Namine bit her lip as I told her about this idea.

"It'll be fine!" I tried to convince her. "Don't worry about it. We'll be away from everything, parents, friends, it will be great!"

She sighed and nodded with a smile.

In the Japanese resort

**(Still Roxas)**

Drop dead gorgeous. Namine had dressed herself in padded, four-trimmed winter robes. Her hair was carefully put up with combs and flowers. Underneath her outer robes, she wore a number of gauzy inner robes in layers. They were pure winter tones, grey, ivory, silver, shimerry green, each colour peeping out from the next.

She smiled her golden smile.

"o()o You look beautiful." I said. She blushed and sat down next to me.

After sipping tea and an awkward silence, I said "Hey, lets go to Twilight Hill. I just know we can see some beautiful stars there!"

At Twilight park

**Namine's POV**

We sat on top of the hill and gazed at the stars. "It's a beautiful night, huh, Roxas?"

"Ya." he said. "I'm so happy I get to spend it with you."

I smiled and continued to watch the stars.

"Have you ever wished on a star?"

"No. Never thought about it."

"Well, why don't pick a star and try."

He held my hand and closed his eyes. I did the same.

"What did you wish for?"I murmured.

"That we'll be together forever."

"Me too."

"Never leave me okay, Namine?" He said as he hugged me.

"No matter how far apart we are, just look at the stars, and imagine, we're under the same sky."


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!! I'm at the 2nd chapter already! YAY ME!! Oh. And sorry I have to make them talk so much about the Japanese gardens. I had nothing else to make the story longer! And sorry for so much of the short POVs!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, characters from KH or anything else mentioned in this story.

Summary: Namine, the girl next door, Roxas, the Skater Boy, Olette, the spoilt princess. Expect really sad endings!

Pure Angel of War presents

_Till Death Do We Apart_

NamnexRoxasxOlette

_You changed my life. I'll never forget that._

Outside the Japanese resort **(Midnight)**

**Namine's POV**

I was sitting in the park outside of the Japanese resort. Roxas was still asleep in our suite. So, I decided to stroll around. I found a nice spot under a cherry tree. I watched the beautiful pink flowers slowly fall onto the ground. It was so peaceful. So sweet. And then my thoughts drifted to Roxas. His handsome face formed in my mind. I twirled my hair and started to drift off.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed me and spun me around, I found myself at Roxas's lips. Ah, The sweetness of those lips. Finally, we had to break the kiss.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked as we watched the flowers fall.

"Heheh. You'd think I'd know you by now." He chuckled as he placed a flower on my hair. I smiled and then continued to look at the beautiful Japanese garden. We strolled around. Absorbing the beauty of the magnificent view. Beauty and serenity were the two perfect words to describe this garden. It felt as if we were in a beautiful painting. We walked across the bridge hand in hand. We could see the koi fish swimming below us. This was the best moment of my life.

"You know, when I first met you, I never thought any of this would've happened." I murmured.

"Neither did I." He said. "You changed my life. In just one month. You are amazing."

"For the first time, I actually love someone." I said. We sat back down and let the cherry blossom petals fall on us.

**Roxas's POV **

We sat there silently. That was the best day of my life. I closed my eyes and held Namine's hand. But suddenly, Naimine screamed and I felt her hand being pulled away from mine. I opened my

eyes to find Namine held captive by a very familiar person. She had a knife at Namine's throat. I looked closer and I finally realized, it was Olette!

"Okay, Olette." I tried to calm her down. "Put the knife down."

Sweat slid down my face. We could feel the tension in the air. Namine had become very pale. We both knew if I were to do a single thing wrong, bad things would happen.

"After all I did! I'm so beautiful, yet, you chose HER over me! She's nothing! I'm much more than her!!" Olette screamed. Her hair was a mess and there was anger in her eyes.

"Olette, please!" I begged her.

"If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!!!" She used the knife and stabbed Namine. I quickly pushed her away and caught Namine in my arms.

"Don't leave me, Namine!" I said as tears streamed down my face. I held her hand tightly.

"You changed my life, Roxas. I'll never forget that." Namine whispered. She took in her last breath, and closed her eyes. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. That night, when she had left me under the cherry trees.

**Axel's POV**

Olette was trialled and sent to jail for murder. Roxas missed Namine so much that he couldn't eat, sleep. He was practically a zombie. He lost all will to live. As if there was no meaning in life anymore. He started becoming really pale. We started losing all hope in him. We were afraid that Roxas couldn't take it and would do something stupid.

I was there that night. That night when he finally couldn't take it. He went to the sea to drown himself. I saw him leave his house. Afraid he would do something stupid, I followed him. He was about to jump off the pier.

"Roxas, don't!" I quickly said to stop him.

"No one would miss me anyway." He said as he looked up into the night skies.

"That's not true! I would!"

"Heheh. You're the best, Axel. I want you to know that." He said.

**Roxas's POV**

_Just look at the stars, and imagine, we're under the same sky._

I jumped off the pier. The last thing I heard was Axel's shouts. I could taste the salty water in my mouth as I slowly sank into the sea.

_I'll be there soon, Namine. Soon._

**Axel's POV**

They found Roxas's body the next day. He was buried in next to Namine's grave in the grave yard of memories. They were really meant for each other. I looked up into the sky. I thought I had saw Namine and Roxas holding hands there.

The End

Short right? PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE!!!!!


End file.
